Transporter Accident
by stampensue
Summary: When KJ finally decides to change the parameters, a transporter accident changes their relationship for them.


1st Fanfiction.

Do not own, earn etc anything from ST Voyager et al.

Transporter Accident

Chapter 1

It had been a long time with nothing to do. This area of space was vast, with no major altercations to deal with but at the same time, no replenishing of supplies. Neelix had been keeping a watchful eye on food stores, and the airponics bay status was good, but Engineering was worrying B'Lanna. She had been watching the dilithium levels drop and they were nearing the lower end of acceptable limits. All this being mentioned at senior staffing meetings kept everyone aware of the situation, but no one felt the stress more than the Captain. Chakotay could see the worry lines etched in her face. Thinking to himself he knew he needed to help her alleviate her fears but what he could do at this time was beyond him at the moment. "She needs a distraction" was utmost on his mind, he'd think about what later, after his shift ended. As far as B'lanna was concerned, she was 15 weeks pregnant and though she tried to act like a tough Klingon, the maternal instincts were kicking in. She and Tom were fantasizing about their baby girl growing up on Voyager, running around in Engineering and sitting on her daddy's lap while he flew around in the Delta Flyer.

After the meeting, all senior officers took their duty stations and continued their journey. The OPS station started to signal something which piqued everyone's interest. "Anything Mr. Kim?" the captain called? "I'm picking up a small ship, with a small crew of about 4 humanoids adrift about 5 light years away. They have minimal power, no weapons detected. They do not seem to be sending any distress call." Tuvok interjected "Captain, a closer look might bring us nearer but this vessel may not want any contact with any alien race. Either way I do not think it will put Voyager in any danger if we choose to take a closer look." " You may be right Mr. Tuvok." Said the captain. "Either they may not want any help or they may not be in any condition to ask for help. We need to establish what's wrong first, then proceed from there. Mr. Paris, get us within communications range quickly, just in case they are injured." "Yes captain; heading towards the vessel at warp 5." "Cut that down to warp 1 Tom, I don't want to frighten them." "Yes sir"

"Harry, anything on sensors?" she asked . "Yes captain, there are 4 lifesigns. I'm opening a channel for you". "Alien vessel, this is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We mean you no harm. We are inquiring if you need any assistance?" After sometime a frantic voice came over the com. "Er, yes, we have injured, and we have been disabled due to a storm we encountered 2 days ago. I am not medically trained and don't know what to do with my passengers."

"Be patient; we will assist you as soon as we are closer. Janeway to sickbay, doctor we have detected an alien vessel with injured crew members. Prepare for the transport as soon as we are within a safe distance." "Yes captain, sickbay to Crewman Celes: report to sickbay to assist with the injured due to be transported from an alien vessel".

It had been 3 years since Tal Celes had been transferred to sickbay to train as a field medic/ nurse/ surgical assistant/ and anything else the doctor needed her for. The captain began a sort of guidance support for the young girl after a near disastrous away mission nearly tanked all of them. At first she seemed to lack any self confidence. But as she progressed in her studies she blossomed into an efficient medical team member. No longer the self-doubting crew member, she became an astute practitioner who seemed to love working with the doctor. The crew took awhile to have any sort of confidence in her work but slowly and surely they began to ask her opinion in minor medical issues and as her opinion mattered to people, a new person emerged. Finally the doctor felt that although he missed Kes the person, his sickbay was well staffed and he knew in the event he was off-line, the crew was still cared for.

"Transporter room 1, are we in transporter range yet?" "2 minutes captain" "B'Lanna, we will be transporting injured crew from the alien vessel to sickbay. When you finish scanning the vessel for safety concerns, see if you can determine the problems and work with your team and theirs to repair the ship". "Aye captain, Torres out".

"Alien vessel, we will begin evacuation of your injured to our medical bay. Do you understand?" "No! Please do not take my passengers. I am responsible to the High Zenith for their safety. I beg your pardon but I cannot allow such new technology to be tried on my charges. I do not know you, I am sorry."

"Be assured, we mean you no harm. I will come to you with our doctor to show you we mean what we say, Janeway out. Chakotay, you have the bridge, Tuvok, you're with me. Janeway to sickbay; Doctor, meet me in transporter room 2 to beam to the alien ship to asses their injuries." "Yes captain." I'll be there shortly with a med kit and tricorder."

As the Captain and the others shimmered into view on the alien ship, the humanoid who had been speaking with Voyager was standing with another being who had obviously been hurt. His eye was swollen and closed, dried blood was visible on the side of his face, and his arm hung loosely by his side. The doctor immediately started scanning him. Attempting to allay their fears, Captain Janeway began quick introductions.

"I am Captain Janeway, what is it we can call you?" " I am Raska, transportation worker for the Hi-(not wanting to give his resuers too much information he changed his answer) um, we are from Trigent, a planet far away from here. We were hit by an Ion storm on our way home and lost control of our main navigation, power and many other systems. I am not fearful for myself but rather the others" pointing to the lower deck."

"May we take a look?" the doctor requested. "Yes, this way" he then showed the away team to his passenger section.

The area was in such disarray. Equipment was scattered about and broken, consoles upended and overturned. Wires hanging from the ceiling like Spanish moss off the trees in in the warmer climate areas. "Where are the injured?" asked the doctor. "Here, behind the mass of metal we called our control working unit. As he peered around the metallic barrier the doctor went into action. He scanned the 1st body he came to. A young adult male appeared to be in great pain and breathing rapidly. The medic quickly realized the right side of the man's chest was full of blood making it hard to breathe properly. After calling for an emergency transport to Voyager's sickbay with instructions to Celes he moved on to the other patient. A young woman whose legs were both broken was obviously experiencing agonizing pain but her concern was centered elsewhere. "My baby, is it all right?" The doctor was simultaneously running his tricorder over her abdomen and calling for another transport to Voyager.

Raska was beside himself with worry. He thought to himself if these people do anything to harm the royal high Zenith's daughter I'll kill them all. I must be crazy for trusting them but what choice did I have? Captain Janeway sensed his plight and assured him that all will be done to help them and repairs will be started as soon as they knew more about the damage the ship sustained.

Chapter 2

"Let's get you something to eat and a good night's rest. You can see for yourself that our doctor is doing everything he can for your people." "Thank you Captain Janeway", I'm sure that my people will find a way to repay your kindness." With that the captain called for the transport of remaining crew and the away team to Voyager with instructions to Tuvok to see to securing the vessel in Voyagers shuttlebay and powering down all remaining systems in the ship.

The Captain walked into sickbay and immediately went over to where the doctor was working. The young woman was in considerable pain but Sam Wildman who had come down to lend a hand was holding the woman's hand offering gentle words to calm her fears. While the doctor was scanning her legs, Sam reassured this woman that she had the best person available to her. "So doctor, how are our new arrivals doing?"

"This young mother-to-be has 2 broken legs suffered when some machine landed on her. I cannot use the osteoregenerator on them for too long as it would rob the fetus of too much calcium so we will restrain her legs in force-field generated splints and periodic sessions of bone repair. She'll be off her legs for a few days but time will heal her legs without even a mild limp. As for her baby, so far I see no evidence of premature labor. She says she has 6 weeks to go til her due date so hopefully we can keep her on track. As for her companion, he suffered numerous fractured ribs and a hemothorax, blood filling the chest cavity. When we sent him on ahead, Crewman Celes had already started the evacuation of the blood and re-establishing negative pressure within the pleural space. He'll need to rest tonight but will be on his feet by tomorrow. He'll be a little sore but that's to be expected."And the other fellow who was beamed over last just suffered a broken collar bone which my assistant repaired a moment ago."Very good doctor, I'll go have a talk with the pilot to determine what happened and see if we can get their shuttle up and running again".

"Captain Janeway, may I speak with you?" a weak voice coming from the young woman. Looking down with her compassionate eyes Janeway clasped her outstretched hand and gave her the attention she requested.

"What is it my dear, and what may we call you?"

"I am Janille, the daughter of the High Zenith Marbil.".

"No Janny, speak not of who you are!!! We do not know these people!! We do not know their true intent yet! Grimacing in pain and clutching his side he was making an attempt to get up when the doctor pushed him down on the biobed.

"Relax, we are only trying to help you" the doctor said to him. We will not harm you".

"No Nashim, I do not feel in fear with these kind people. I thank you Captain and truly appreciate the help of your crew. We were drifting further away from our homeland and fear was growing rapidly, for my shuttle-mates, and for my child". As she spoke she held her abdomen in a protective gesture that any woman would do.

Janeway looked her directly into her eyes. "Janille, I will do whatever is within my means of helping you get home. We are not from this galaxy and want to get home too. I know the fear of being far from your own world and can sympathize with that fear. Relax, let my doctor heal you and get some rest. I'll keep you informed of what we find. I have an excellent crew, I'm sure you'll find this ship to be the answer to your needs." (This said loud enough for Nashim to hear. )

"Again, thank you Captain".

B'lanna was working with the last crewman from Janelle's ship when the captain entered the shuttlebay. "What did you find B'lanna? Anything we can repair?"

" I'm sorry Captain, their propulsion and navigational systems were to badly damaged in the accident."

"When we were hit by the storm our navigation took an electric surgeso when I couldn't navigate precisely, an asteroid collided with us and that's when the explosion rocked us so badly the casing around the main power console broke free and crashed onto the couple, Janelle and Nashim. I was able to pull the load off them with Braka's help but he fell back hurting his arm. I was the only one left who was not hurt but I couldn't do much else. If anything happens to Princess Janell's offspring I will never forgive myself."

"Raska, you kept them warm, and hydrated from what Braka told me. You couldn't have done much else, not with what you had to work with."

" Thank you miss B'lanna, I just hope the High Zenith agrees with you, otherwise I'll end up on the small moon where we were returning from."

"What happens there, on this small moon?"

"Well, it is used for mining. It has an ample supply of uranium and prygium. We have to dig below the dilithium layer to get to it. We move the dilithium to the craters for dumping so we have room to get what we need out and onto storage pods for transportation to Trigent. Our young Princess likes to visit the families living on the moon to bring them gifts and make sure they are well. She has a big heart and is so loved by the children, I fear this accident will cause the High Zenith to forbid her to continue her visitations. This will be the 1st grandchild of The High Zenith and he and his wife are so anxious for the big event. Parties are scheduled and the festivities will be the biggest we've seen since Princess Janelle married the grand duke Nashim, 5 lunar rotations ago. This child has been anticipated by all!"

"Raska, I'll see what we can do to help. Maybe you can accompany me to Astrometrics to see if we can pinpoint you planet's location and go from there."

"Thank you Captain, you seem to be what you say you are. I am glad to place my trust in you with my important charges."

"You are quite welcome Raska. B'lanna, why don't you call it a night and bring Braka with you to the mess hall. I'm sure he needs something to eat after this whole ordeal. And you need to eat too. I don't want my littlest crew member hungry! When he's settled, meet me later in my quarters to go over the engineering staff evaluations. Chakotay wants to put in his comments and discuss things together if that's OK?"

Smiling back to her captain "sure Captain, how's 1900 hours? "

"Good then, see you later."

Having gone over the Astrometrics findings with Raska, Trigent seems about 8 light years away, it will take Voyager 2 weeks to get there at a slow pace to conserve dilithium. During the meeting with Chakotay and B'lanna, Janeway reiterated the discussion they had with Raska. "It seems they discard dilithium in favor of uranium and prygium. I'd like to ask the High Zenith if he would allow us to sample the ore and to see if it will be of a high enough grade to stock Voyager."

"I hope so Captain, our levels will be lower in this next week to necessitate conservation efforts such as replicators being turned off except emergencies, cutting power to holodecks, the gym, and non essential ares."

"Very well B'lanna, we'll manage, we always do. I don't know what this ship would do without you and your clever ways. I think we've all had a long day. Let's call it a night and regroup in the morning."

"Paris to Torres: "

"Yes Tom, I'm with the captain and Chakotay. Our meeting just finished and I'm on my way back to our quarters. Good night Chakotay, Captain."

As Chakotay stood when B'lanna did he commented on her robust color," B'lanna, I have never scene you look so flushed, and you're only about 3 1/2 months pregnant! It really agrees with you!"

"Why thank you old friend, I can't get over it myself. I am just 15 weeks into this pregnancy and am already anxious to finish with it! I'm just glad I don't have morning sickness. I am looking forward to feeling her kick and move though. I didn't think I would but I guess that Klingon side of me is softening, good night" and with that she was gone to enjoy the evening with her husband.

"I am so happy for them", he said. "Tom has turned his life around, he's not that arrogant guy you brought out of prison. He has actually grown on me and become a friend. I've always loved B'lanna as you know since we served together on my ship. It's just nice to see them being so happy together. This baby is good for all of us, don't you agree Kathryn?"

"I was thinking the same thing Chakotay. I am so happy seeing the crew making lives for themselves here in this galaxy. I feel so helpless sometimes and at other times like this I feel, I don't know, content?."

"What about you Kathryn? Are you really content; or are you just not as lonely now as other times since this journey began?"

Looking out the window watching the stars streak by she put her head down and was quiet. Chakotay stood up and bid her good night. "See you in the morning Kathryn."

As the doors slid closed with the quiet whoosh she looked out again. "No, you're right Chakotay. I am just not as lonely as I used to be. But I do want more. I want to be happier. But can I really be? How can I be something other than lonely when I can't have you? She thought. "I'd love to hold you and have you hold me back. I'd like more than a good book to be with at night. I want to love, and be loved back. I want you but............well, oh well, one can always dream."

Chapter 3

Days passed by on Voyager as usual with the new routine added of visiting with the couple in sickbay. Nashim was up and about but barely left his wife's side while she was confined to the biobed receiving periodic osteoregeneration to her legs. The doctor's report was concise as usual, the captain noting the efficient work by Celes. Janeway was so proud of her after having that talk with her on the away mission when she discovered that shy crewman who had no confidence to do anything right. Digging into her history and discovering her previous experience in nursing school was something to investigate. Questioning the woman she found that she became a ward of the state when she was 8 years old and her parents were killed in a shuttle accident. In the foster home she was placed in it seems she was treated like a slave and made to act as the cleaning person for the house, whose owner happened to be a famous celebrity. Having many parties made it necessary to maintain pristine conditions within the house. Poor Tal said nothing since she was made to feel grateful for just having a roof over her head. Then when she was old enough she applied to nursing school as all she ever wanted to do was care for something. She wanted to matter to someone. Many times she helped the younger children in the household when they were ill; not being bothered when they threw up, had runny noses, or helping with the clean up when they didn't make the bathroom in a hurry. The hired help loved it when Tal cared for their young as the boss had them constantly on their toes with the many tasks asked of them.

But all that crumbled when hostilities broke out and Starfleet needed more recruits. This celebrity "volunteered" her charge as a good will gesture. She was close to completing her studies when she had to pack up and move into the dorm at headquarters. The rest as they say is history. Transferring her into sickbay for training with the doctor was the best decision Janeway made in a long time she thought to herself. She enjoyed it when crew members came to her with their joys as well as their problems, and Tal was certainly happy in her new role. It never ceased to amaze Janeway how the doctor was always reporting how quickly she picked up new procedures, anticipated steps in the treatment of injuries, maintained a compassionate bedside manner in the most devastating conditions, and was a able singing companion to boot! Her voice was greatly appreciated at the last talent show when she performed with the doctor. She got him to switch from opera to show tunes which got everyone singing.

As the captain approached the biobed usually occupied by Janelle she was amazed to see her sitting up and enjoying a meal in a reclining chair.

"Wow, you look great Janelle, you must be feeling better."

"Yes captain, I have been able to walk short distances now that the doctor removed the splints. It still is somewhat sore but that improves daily also. You truly have a marvelous healer here!" As he heard this the doctor was noted to be beaming with pride. "When did he become so human?, she thought to herself. "Yes, we are lucky to have him."

"We will be reaching your planet in about 3 days. When we are within communications range I would like you to hail your government to announce our arrival. I do not want to alarm them as they do not know us. I want you to let them know you are alright so your parents are relieved. I've no children of my own so I can only imagine the fear they are feeling at not having contact with you for so long."

"Yes captain, I know they are worried for me and the others, but mostly for my child, he will be the next High Zenith when my father no longer has the strength to rule."

"Why will you not take over when your father cannot? Are women not allowed to make important decisions?"

"Well, no, we are not prevented from assuming office but there has always been a male figure to take over. It was just that my father has no sons to pass the office to so it was assumed that my son will take it. I never gave it a thought that I might want it but I am intrigued by your remarks captain. I will discuss with the strategist in the main compound what I need to do, and what training I will need. Nashim and I can certainly learn from watching you as a good leader."

"Thank you Janelle, I think all people should reach their true potential; male or female. Gender should not be the issue, ability should."

"Captain, you've given us a lot to think about."

As Kathryn smiled at Janelle, she noticed her grimacing. "What's wrong Janelle? Doctor, please"

He came running as did Nashim, and Tal. Scanning her the doctor turned to the others, "let's get her on the biobed, I think things are happening faster than we anticipated."

"Doctor, it's too early, the baby is not due for another 30 days."

"Well, we'll see if we can delay it some OK?"

"Is that possible?"

"It is in some situations for humans. I do not know your species so I cannot honestly answer your question." While holding her hand during the scanning, Tal added "we have ways to determine if the baby is ready to be born, if his lungs seem mature enough to breathe; so let's just wait and see what the doctor says alright?"

"Tal, the L/S ratio is equilvilant to a human fetus at 37 weeks. We may have to prepare for a delivery. Pull the privacy screen around the bed. Captain, if you'll excuse us, please have Nashim change into surgical wear so we decrease the amount of bacteria this infant will be exposed to. You yourself may want to leave."

Nashim was standing still, watching what was happening, seemingly frightened by the suddenness of all that was going on around him. "I cannot witness this. I am not strong enough. I do not know what to do!" "I, I ...".

" NASHIM! Listen to me," the doctor shouted. "Your wife is in labor. I will examine her to determine how close we are to the actual delivery, but your wife needs you to be strong at this time! Do you understand?"

"Um, yes, I think. I don't know. I have never done this before."

"Nashim, help me" Janelle said as she outstretched her hand. "I am frightened"

"Yes Janelle, I will help you. What should I do?"

"Captain, as I said, show him where to get changed into surgical wear. Tal, I need to examine her." With that said the captain brought Nashim to the bathroom and gave him the proper attire.

"Captain, she trusts you" said Nashim. "Please stay with us during this most difficult time. The custom on our planet is that an official must be present to verify that this child is the same one carried by the royal princess. You are the highest official here are you not?"

"Yes, I'll stay with you. I'll act as the official and verify whatever needs to be witnessed." Calling to the bridge for Chakotay to assume charge while she was in sickbay, the captain changed after Nashim did.

Coming back into the surgical bay the captain looked from the doctor to Tal, to Janelle. "Her water just broke, captain, there's no stopping this birth. Tal, get me the fetal monitor, Captain I need at least 4 blankets but keep them folded. I'll use them for bolsters on which to place her legs. She' won't be able to place her legs into stirrups due to the fractures. I don't want to stress the fracture points for pain reasons so place 2 under each leg."

As all this was happening, Nashim and Janelle began to seem to go into a trance-like state. Tal stated "they are praying for those that help them in this endeavor. It is the custom at the start of the birthing process, Janelle explained to me during our many discussions while she was bedridden. The captain realized then that she had never really discussed personal issues with Janelle during her visits to sickbay. It was only diplomatic matters and such that she inquired about.

"Oh! It is happening too fast. I can't do this"cried Janelle. Nashim was getting a paler shade of gray than his usual coloring, Kathryn could see she needed to step in.

"Come on Janelle, you can do it. This is what you have been waiting for isn't it? A beautiful baby to love and hold and nurture. We women have been given such a gift haven't we?

Janelle shook her head. "Yes captain, you are so right. Oh! Why does it have to hurt like this. My mother did not prepare me for this. Oh!"

"Tal help me put her legs on the blankets. That last contraction brought her to 8 cm's dilatation. It won't be long now. Are labors always so fast for your species?"

"Yes, that is the reason we wanted to get back. A woman stays near the birthing area of her residence for the last few weeks of her confinement because her body rejects the fetus as quickly as possible when the process starts. Labors usually last about your measurement of 4-6 hours, but some have been as fast as 1 hour."

"I wish I would have known this" the doctors stated under his breath but loud enough for all to hear. "I would have had all this ready ahead of time. But no worry, we have what we need. Tal how is the fetus doing? "

"Heart rate 80 doctor". " Isn't that slow?" The captain looked worried.

"I don't know, captain, it would be for a human baby. But I think things are just as they should be. With your next contraction I want you to push, bear down. Do you understand Janelle?"

Captain, keep her focused, she's getting into that trance again." Nashim began to chant words that sounded like he was asking nature to become this child's playground and wrap her arms around him.

Kathryn broke her trance. "Janelle, focus on what I am saying, when the doctor tells you, you must push. Do you hear me? Take a deep breath. That's it, come on, another breath."

"Now Janelle, push" the doctor ordered. "Push Janelle, come on" Janeway coaxed. "Come on, you can do it, that's it, good." As the contraction eased, so did Janelle. "That was good Janelle, this next one should do it" the doctor said.

"Oh no, here it comes, I can feel it!"

"OK, we can do it. Another breath, that's it, now hold it and push!"

With that the infant slid out into the doctors waiting hands. Immediately the airway was cleared, the cord was clamped, and the laser scalpel was brought to cut between the 2 clamps. The doctor passed the infant into the waiting arms of his assistant who wrapped him up and handed him to his mother. Kathryn looked on as Janelle's eyes teared up and she called for her husband. "Nashim, you may gaze upon the eyes of our future". It was then that he stopped his chant and smiled. "I see that my prayer has been answered. Our future has been declared wondrous by our Nature Mother". Janelle turned to those around her and stated that Nashim was doing what all Trigention fathers do as the birthing party delivers his child. It is only after the birth that he can look at the miracle before him.

"I know it is not your way as Tal and I have compared the ways our cultures act at such a moment. I just hope you don't look upon us in a bad light. It is just our way."

"Janelle, your way is fine, I am honored to have witnessed such a beautiful event. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Captain Janeway. I am so happy that our son has come into the world among friends."

The captain bent down and kissed the forehead of this new mother and extended her hand to congratulate the new father. He shook hands so enthusiastically that she thought he'd break a bone. All were laughing when the doctor interjected, "may I please see to my patients and you can all continue this jovial moment in a little while. Tal, let's get this newest little passenger into the warmer and see to his mother's comfort. All appears fine from my end and she needs her rest."

"Yes doctor, I agree. Come on little man, let's get you cleaned up and your mommy too. I think even daddy needs a little nap." With that the captain took her cue to change into her uniform and return to the bridge. She couldn't wait to give everybody the good news.

Chapter4

Later on that evening Kathryn and Chakotay enjoyed a cup of coffee and some desserts Neelix whipped up to celebrate. As was the custom on Talax, whenever there was a new baby born the community celebrated with sweet cakes so all could enjoy the prosperity of the new family.

"I like this custom don't you Chakotay? What a 'sweet' way to celebrate. Not unlike our custom of a birthday cake to celebrate another year. Isn't it amazing how many cultures have some similarities?"

"Your pun was cute, Kathryn. I didn't know you to be such a player-on-words. But you're right. It is always nice to sit here with you to celebrate anything." With that they looked at each other," I believe you are blushing Captain Janeway"

"Chakotay, you always make me smile. Thank you, my friend. You'll never know what you mean to me."

Chakotay was about to say something when the comm badge on her sweater alerted. "Captain Janeway to the bridge. We are within communications range of the planet Trigent."

"Thank you Ensign Delaney. Notify sickbay so our passengers can speak with the officials. Also have Raska and Braka there so all can see they are well."

"Yes captain."

"Well, my friend and captain, we are not finished here. I think you've said something that I'd like to add to, if that is OK?"

"Definitely Chakotay, I think there is more to be said. I'll just have to think what it is you want to continue with, and what it is I want to say." With that they both went to change into uniforms and make contact with more of the Trigentians.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We rescued members of your race some time ago and have brought them home. Their shuttle was too damaged for them to continue their journey. They have been attended to by our medical team." Pressing a button to show sick bay she said, " here they are now" and presented a smiling trio to the view screen.

"My daughter! Are you all right? And you Nashim! Is she alright? And the infant! Oh! To Natures bounty you have brought us our grandchild!"

"Father, we are all well thanks to this fine crew."

"Captain Janeway, you have brought us our prayers' answer. My mate and I, as well as our populace have worried for many nights. But I see that you have brought us our favor. Many thanks to you and your ship for this wonderful delivery.!" Janeway turned to Chakotay who winked at another pun on words.

"May we bring your family home to you High Zenith Marbil?" I have a shuttle that will bring Princess Janelle, Nashim, Raska and Braka and the rest of the crew home to you. Can you send us the coordinates of a suitable place to land? I will bring along our doctor so your physicians can see his report on the injuries they sustained and his treatment, as well as the reports on the baby's delivery."

Nashim saw to it that your customs were followed to the letter"

"Thank you captain, you should be receiving the needed directions from our military leaders in just a moment. Time will stand still until I see my family together again. I hope you will be joining the landing party yourself. I would like to discuss compensation for your trouble."

"I have ideas for their compensation Your highness"; chirped Raska from behind. "It will benefit both of our peoples."

"I will listen to you Raska, I am eager to hear how all this happened in the first place. Please make your reports available as soon as possible."

The screen went blank as Janeway switched over her channel to sick bay. Janelle begin to shed tears.

"I hope those are tears of happiness Janelle."

"Yes captain, when we were first stranded I became afraid, for my men, my husband, and my baby. As the days passed it seemed hopeless. Then you came along and our hopes lifted and now we are home, all thanks to you and your Voyager."

" Then let's go. Harry, do you have the coordinates?"

"Yes captain"

"Tom, would you meet us in the shuttlebay in 15 minutes so we can bring this family home?" As Tom got up from his seat Janeway tapped her comm badge again.

"Mr. Ayala, would you bring a security team to accompany myself and our guests home?"

"Yes captain, we'll meet you in 15 minutes in the shuttlebay, Ayala out."

The Delta Flyer was packed and ready to go as the bridge gave final clearance for launching. All passengers were secured in the back, their few belongings in the hold. Tom in the pilot seat as usual, the captain acting as copilot which amused her. She enjoyed letting her crew function at what they enjoyed doing. Ayala manned the navigation and he brought along Andrews and Jenkins for his back up. Thinking to herself that he was another great success story on Voyager. A Maquis rebel defending his family, now a Starfleet ensign serving the Federation, her trust in him complete. She laughed to herself at the memory of the last pool tournament at Sandrine's when she and he beat Tom and Chakotay. B'lanna was laughing so hard she had to sit down at the doctors request.

"Prepare for landing" brought her out of her thoughts as beautiful and colorful fields were coming into focus. "Your planet is beautiful Janelle. So many colors to see."

"Yes captain, we have vast gardens where we cultivate many blossoms to aid in the curing of illness."

"Many medicines on Earth were first derived from plant life as you know captain" the doctor chimed in.

"Yes doctor. And I see many areas of industry Nashim"

"Yes captain. We may not have the technology of your Voyager, we are developing warp travel, transporter technology, and a vast improvement in replenishing our environment. I was hoping we could exchange ideas about recycling. Baska and Raska have learned a lot from your Engineer and she could use some of our wasted dilithium to aid both of us. If you could take some of what we discard, it would help us generate more land to use for other purposes. These will be some of the ideas I present to the High Zenith with your permission captain."

Janeway was inwardly thrilled, outwardly she maintained her composure and reiterated what B'lanna had said. "We could use that dilithium, if it proved to be an acceptable grade, and if so we would be willing to take it off your hands.

After the formal introductions, Captain Janeway finally witnessed the tearful reunion of parent to child. As Nashim held the infant, both the High Zenith and his wife embraced their daughter in what seemed a lengthy embrace. All had tears in their eyes and Janeway was overjoyed at playing such an important part in it.

As was the custom of these fine people a party was being planned to celebrate both the return of the lost and the birth of the Zenith's grandchild. The whole crew would be invited and shifts must be made to allow this to happen. According to the High Zenith, "all who had a part, and all who are happy, must join together to celebrate. The festival of the flowers will be in honor of Voyager! But first good leader of Voyager, you must sit with my counselors to determine how we can properly thank you."

"I would like to join the counsel High Zenith" stated Raska.

"Yes, please do, and tell us those ideas you had. Would later in the day be of sufficient time for you Captain?"

"Yes your High Zenith,"

"I hate to break up this joyful meeting", came the doctor, "but my patient should get some rest and I'd like to discuss things with your medical staff sir."

"Yes, Marbil, our Janelle needs to be seen by Physician Tonar at once."

"I'm fine mother, just a little tired but overjoyed at seeing you again."

"Come, my dear, your chambers have been staffed, the physician is waiting, and the official is there to verify the birth. Captain, is the official from Voyager who attended the birth available?"

"Yes, I myself was present at the birth your majesty."

"I am honored captain that you took the time to see to it that this child received the proper verification so his future is secure, no one will question his birthright."

"High Zenith, the birth of a child is held in high regard in my culture too. I will never forget the event."

The next few days flew by. The dilithium proved to be the best quality B'lanna had seen since coming on board Voyager. The cargo holds were filled to capacity after the all the necessary systems were receiving much needed maintenance. Replicators were brought up to the best condition they've been in. All crew members were instructed to replicate new clothes and personal supplies, and then more dilithium was stocked since that last instruction dropped the level down 25%. Everyone was happy, shore leave was given and taken, and senior staff reported that all departments were set. It seemed that Voyager was back on her feet.

Chakotay came to the captains quarters for transport to the surface. A farewell party was planned throughout the day and this was to be the last shift. The captain, Chakotay, Tom and B'lanna were the last of the senior officers to attend the festivities.

"Well, don't you look lovely Kathryn."

"Thank you Chakotay, B'lanna insisted I wear this dress of hers. She said I haven't worn anything new in ages and I should try something besides the one sundress I wear to every summer themed holodeck party Tom throws."

Smiling, Chakotay just pulled on his ear.

"What!, I guess you think I should update my wardrobe too?"

"Kathryn, I'd think you look beautiful in anything you put on." He loved it when he made her blush. "You and B'lanna seem to be getting a little closer aren't you?"

"Yes, I have been finding I enjoy being with her if just for a little 'girl-talk'.

"What do girls talk about anyway? "

"Oh, this and that, you know."

How could she tell him that he was the subject of many afternoon coffee breaks or evening gatherings. "Well, I'm just glad you've relaxed a bit", he said. "Even Starfleet Captains need to be human once in a while."

Oh how she wished she could be more relaxed with him. Thinking to herself about those damn parameters she set up makes her sick. "Maybe tonight I'll start to change them" she thought to herself.

"Well, let's go. Janeway to Mr. Paris, are you and B'lanna ready? We are expected down on the planet in a little while."

"Sorry captain, B'lanna is still in the transporter room overseeing the changing of the gel packs, fitting the new dilithium coils, and making sure the buffers are aligned properly. I told her to let the repair crew handle it but she's like a mother hen."

"OK Tom, I'll give her a direct order. Janeway to Torres".

"Yes captain" came the crisp response.

"B'lanna, I am giving you a DIRECT order to be ready in 30 minutes for transport to the planet for a party! You made me get dressed up, you can do the same. Mr Carey is more than able to pack up and resume the work in the morning."

The answer came with an exasperated sigh but in the directed time all 4 officers were in transporter room 2 to join the party.

As they enjoyed the dining and dancing, Kathryn seemed a bit preoccupied. "What's wrong Kathryn, you seem distracted."

" I am Chakotay, I'm sorry. I've just been thinking how nice this has been and, and, um.....I don't know. When you've made a decision that you wish you could change well, how do you go about doing it?"

"You seem to be skirting an issue and I don't even know what issue you are thinking about."

"Well, a long time ago I made a choice but I don't know if I can live with that choice any longer. I set up walls that I wish I could tear down. I"

"Kathryn, what walls do you want to tear down? What is it that you want to change?"

"Chakotay, I wish I'd never defined parameters. I wish that the time I've wasted could be reversed. I wish"

Pulling her chin up to face his he kissed her. He gathered her into his embrace and she put her face into his neck.

"Walls can be broken down, parameters re-defined."

"You don't think it's too late for us?"

"Kathryn, I've waited to hear you speak like this and no, it's never too late." With that they embraced again.

"Thank you for an evening "ll never forget" she whispered.

Chapter 5

"Neither will I." They continued to hold hands and stroll through the party, unafraid of who saw them.

Moments later the High Zenith came over. "Come, leaders of Voyager. We will retire to the patio where we enjoy a smoke."

What appeared to be the equivalent to a cigar was in a large box being offered to all. B'lanna passed, as did the High Zenith's wife, and Kathryn.

"No Marbil, I hate that habit of yours. I'd rather enjoy a stroll through the gardens. Come Captain Janeway, B'lanna. You must see our beautiful creations. We have cultivated hybrid blooms that we would be proud to show you." Kathryn rose, as did B'lanna, preferring to smell flowers over the smoke.

"Here B'lanna, you must wear this. It is created especially for young marrieds to assist in fertility."

Placing the ring of flowers with the beautiful cascading train over her shoulders caused such a sudden blushing to B'lanna's cheeks the captain couldn't help but smile.

"These are lovely. You created them?" she asked.

"Yes; the stems are sliced along this vein and brought together with the leaves wrapped around the joint. After a few days the blooms begin to change colors, each adding the others color to it's own. After another few days it is one flower instead of two. The stem is coated with this film and a new blossom is born. It is a symbiotic fusion of fragrance that is unmatched in potency."

"They are truly magnificent, thank you." Although B'lanna wouldn't usually wear something so frilly, she kept the cape-like apparel on to appease her host.

As the evening was coming to a close, B'lanna and Kathryn called over to Chakotay and Tom that they would meet the others back on board. B'lanna was starting to feel that fatigue that comes with pregnancy and thought she'd turn in early. "We'll be right along, just finishing up here."

With that the ladies started to leave the gardens. Janelle asked the captain if she would come to the nursery for a final picture with her son. "I want him to always have a memento of the circumstances of his extraordinary birth.

"I'd love to. B"lanna, are you up to it?"

"Sure, I'd like to see the baby before we leave too. I guess I'm beginning to feel a bit maternal."

" I think we all have that side to us" the captain stated to no one in particular.

What was was going to be a quick visit turned into a longer period. The captain's com badge beeped," Chakotay to the captain. Mr. Kim informs us the atmosphere is getting somewhat turbulent. Storms are forming fast and we need to transport you as soon as we can. All other crew members are on board. We're just waiting for you and B'lanna.."

"Understood Commander." Turning to her hosts she thanked them again for their generosity and new found friendship and called for the beam out. Unfortunately Janelle explained that the walls were lined with a special force field as a security measure to prevent kidnapping any member of the royal family.

"You will have to get outside the palace walls captain. The closest area are the gardens we just left."

"Lead the way Janelle, Commander, we will be ready in 3 minutes, Janeway out."

After a few minutes the familiar tingling began to envelope both women. As the crew member working the transport monitored the exchange, a sudden electrical force hit the ship. "Transporter room 2, do you have them?"

"No Commander, I can't differentiate their signals. Something merged the image and the buffer is overloading. I'm having trouble, I'm rerouting to sick bay because of the buffer's response. It is warning of a blood loss with Lieutenant Torres"

Chakotay quickly called out to the doctor, "Sickbay, prepare to receive the captain and B'lanna from the surface. There is a problem with B'lanna!" Tom was already rushing to get there as he was with Chakotay when the warning came through. Time stood still as both men had one destination in mind.

As the shimmering forms materialized in sick bay, both women crumpled to the floor. Immediately the doctor and Tom each took a body and began scanning. The captain was writhing in pain clutching her abdomen and Tom was screaming that the baby was missing as he was scanning his wife. Chakotay was lifting the captain's body with the doctor and Tal was lifting B'lanna with Tom.

"No it's not" screamed the doctor, "it's here in the captain!"

Chapter 6

He immediately grabbed the laser scalpel off the emergency tray, shouting multiple orders. "Tal, we have to perform emergency surgery to alleviate the pressure. Get the surgical set up." Injecting the anesthetic into the captain he yelled to Chakotay to place the oxygen mask over the captain's face and deliver 10 liters per min. Chakotay did as he was told, seemingly like a soldier obeying orders without question. He held it in place all the while starring at the work being done to the woman in front of him.

"Tom, do a venupuncture and get blood drained out off B'lanna, she's got to much blood circulating at this point and save it in cryo stasis, then get over here. Tal, get a line started on the captain and start a unit of synthetic blood type A positive immediately.

All the while, as people were working frantically, the captain seemed to only hear things in a cloud of confusion.

"What's happening?" she managed to mumble to no one in particular. All she knew was that she was feeling as if her pelvis was exploding from within and she could hardly breathe feeling the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her life. She felt hands on her, pulling at her clothes, shoving something into her neck and pressing a face mask over her mouth and nose. As she faded into unconsciousness she thought, "why, what are you saying? What is happening to me?"

As the veil of awareness was lifted from B'lanna, she heard the pandemonium around her and sat up. She saw the medical team working on the captain while Tom was siphoning blood out of her.

"Tom, what's going on?"

"I don't know how Bel but the baby rematerialized within the captain. The doc's trying to alleviate the pressure so she doesn't rupture her uterus. And, because of the pregnancy, you have increased blood volume. Without the baby within you, you could now have a stroke, so just give us some time and we'll get a handle on what's going to happen after this. I just don't know any more."

It was then that she noted the tears in his eyes. "Is the baby OK?"

"I don't know Bel, I just don't know."

All she could do now was wait and watch the goings on around her. She laid back down saying a silent prayer in Klingon. As Tom finished his task he placed the unit in stasis wondering why it needed to be saved, then went to the captains side to assist as needed.

Chakotay continued to hold the mask as he watched the doctor work. With the laser scalpel, layer after layer of tissue and muscle was incised until the uterus was exposed and with precise cuts alternately opened and healed the organ, inch by inch, thus relieving the pressure and closing the organ as he progressed. He ordered a protein solution to be instilled as he made the final uterine closure, to replenish some of the amniotic fluid lost when he opened the uterus. The subsequent muscle and tissue was closed and the dermal re-generator did its job on the skin. The captains abdomen now looked bloated with it's new occupant. Chakotay was spellbound.

The doctor realized that the commander was still within the surgical bay as all hands present were still working at the jobs that were needed. Tal had assisted with the surgical procedure, and was seeing to the instruments and clean up. Tom was seeing to the administration of blood and fluid to maintain the captains blood pressure.

"At this time Commander, I think we have matters under control. Please leave us to finish up and wait with B'lanna. I'll be over as soon as I can to explain what just happened. Tom, we can handle things from this point. Your wife needs you now."

"Sure doc" was all he needed to say. He knew that now the captain needed to be cleaned up and put in a sick bay gown. She needed personal care and Tal was the best person to do that. So Chakotay and Tom went to wait with B'lanna who was now feeling anxious, confused and empty.

When they were alone, the doctor explained to Tal that his plan was to keep the captain sedated for the next few hours to see if her body keeps the pregnancy.

"I don't know what's going to happen now. My best guess is that if we didn't do what we just did, the fetus would have been under too much pressure for too long a time and the circulatory system would have been too compromised to sustain life. I didn't know why it happened but I couldn't try to transport the fetus back into B'lanna because I just didn't have time to investigate the status of both women to see what was happening internally. Both the captain and the fetus were in grave danger and this was the best decision for both of their survival."

"Will you be able to transport the baby back into B'lanna at a later date?" she questioned.

" I don't think so Tal, the baby was experiencing cardiac arrhythmia's and the placenta already has scar tissue building up at the point of adherence to the uterine wall. Another transport and the same thing could happen which could cause premature labor. The fetus is too young to sustain life outside the womb. Our main concern now is to detect and prevent premature labor. The uterus is very irritable so we'll keep her on bed rest for the time being and check her for signs of labor. The earliest sign may be cervical dilation so she'll have to be examined often. I've put on a sensor so if there is any uterine contractions we'll know at once. This is a very precarious situation. I just hope the captain agrees to carry this fetus to term, or as close to term as she can."

"I understand doctor. If there is anything that I could do just ask. The captain means a lot to me, I want to help in any way I can."

"Thank you Tal, I'll start by asking you to sleep here in sick bay. The next few days will be critical. If an emergency with this situation arises, I want you close by and ready for anything. I think Mr. Paris is too emotionally tied to this to think clearly. Would that be acceptable to you?"

"Of course, whatever I can do I will do."

"Good then, let's go tell the others."

B'lanna had so many things running through her mind, mostly as to her baby. "Is she alive? What is happening to her? How did this happen? Will she be able to have it put back? Is she going to be alright?"

Tom could see the distress on his wife's face and there was nothing he could do to relieve it. And Chakotay; he too had such a worried expression on his face. A collective feeling of attention was felt as the doctor approached.

"1st let me tell you the captain is sedated and presently the fetus is stable. I don't know what happened, that can be investigated later and hopefully prevented in the future. But as far as I know, no accident like this has ever happened. It seems while you both were in transporter suspension something happened which caused a merging, if you will, of both patterns. As the patterns were separated, the fetus had already started to implant itself in the captain's uterus. But only the fetus and placenta, not the extra blood volume . If Tom hadn't removed the excess blood out of your vascular system B'Lanna, you could have had a stroke.

That being said, the captain didn't have enough blood within her vascular system to sustain both her and the fetal circulation needed. We have given her more blood volume and increased her fluids. She may need further transfusions so that's why I had what we extracted from you saved for possible use in her later on if needed. As far as returning this pregnancy into your uterus I'm sorry but that can't be done for a number of reasons. The placenta has some areas of scar tissue where it adheres to the uterine surface. At this time it is not interfering with the circulation but if it should separate again as in a troublesome transport, I can't guarantee more damage doesn't occur which could cause hemorrhaging; we could lose both of you then. If the captain agrees to it, I see no other option than she carrying this pregnancy to term and hopefully we'll see if she can deliver it naturally. At this time I have her sedated and will keep her that way for a few more hours. I want the uterus to rest as much as possible. Later, when she's awake, we'll take it as they say "one day at a time."

No one spoke for a moment, trying to grasp everything he told them. Slowly they shook their heads, understanding that there was nothing any of them could do.

"Why don't you all go to your quarters. There is nothing you can do here and I want you to rest B'lanna. You've gone through a physical shock AND a psychological one, one that needs to be dealt with. Tom, stay with her. You both need to absorb what's happened and express your feelings of fear, frustration, and anxiety. Commander, you have a ship to run because I am placing the captain off duty indefinitely. Inform Lt Commander Tuvok as he should be aware of the situation as well. And by all means, please get to the bottom of this. I'd like to know what went wrong in the 1st place. Transporter technology has been around awhile, I don't want something like this to ever happen again. This one could have had disastrous outcomes, it was only due to my expertise that both patients are still with us. I plan on keeping it that way."

As Tom and B'lanna left sick bay they 1st went over to the captain's bedside and just looked at her, the monitor screens, and her abdominal area. She appeared pale with the only sign that she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. At a loss for words, the two just walked away slumped and with his arm around her shoulder B'lanna placed her head on Tom's shoulder and cried silently for her baby, and for herself .

Chakotay stayed behind. "Could I stay for just a moment? I promise to be quiet so as not to wake her."

"I have her sedated as I said commander, she can't hear you. Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'll call you when I feel it's time to wake her alright? I know you're worried about her."

"Thank you doctor. I'll leave in a minute." Thinking out loud he said "she looks so pale."

"I assure you Chakotay, I'll be monitoring her constantly. I will not deactivate myself at all. Tal has agreed to remain here in sickbay should any emergency occur."

"Thank you, both. Good night."

With that, he left sick bay to find his way to his quarters knowing that sleep would be difficult to come by. He planned to report to sick bay as early as he could. He'll also notify Tuvok as soon as he was in the privacy of his quarters so as not to be overheard. He didn't want any of the crew to know how critical the life of their captain and the next little crew member were. He planned on making a vision quest to ask his Spirit Guide to call on her Spirit Guide, and together they may help Kathryn through this.

Chapter 7

After a night of tossing and turning with sleep being evasive and sporadic at best, Chakotay showered and headed back to sit vigil. The doctor kept reassuring him each time he called that the captain's condition remained stable but he needed to see for himself. After some pleading, the doctor relented to allow him a chair by her bedside. After several hours her felt her fingers move.

"Doctor, I think she's waking up" he said as he jumped up starring at her face, waiting for her eyes to open."

"I thought she would. I haven't given her more sedation as all indications point to no uterine irritability. I wanted to allow her body to wake on it's own. I saw no reason to wake her before need be. I do think there will be some pain so I'm giving her some analgesia in the intravenous. I'll be able to give her a supplementary dose if needed.

Slowly she was aware of something. What was it and where was she? Chakotay's face was coming into focus. As more of her mind awakened, Kathryn attempted to speak. "what happened?"

A strange feeling of pressure began to make itself felt. "Oh my stars, my gut hurts." her hands slowly trying to envelope her belly. Grabbing her hands, Chakotay brought her back into focus.

"Kathryn, there was an accident when you transported from the planet with B'lanna."

As she began to remember being transported fear took over.

"B'lanna; is she alright? Is the baby OK? Where is she? Chakotay....... "

"Kathryn listen, B'lanna is fine. The problem is with the baby"

At hearing this tears were welling up in Kathryn's eyes. The doctor took over the explanation.

"Captain, during the process your patterns were momentarily mixed. When they were separated, the fetus stayed in your uterus. We had to do emergency surgery to prevent your uterus from rupturing and to relieve the pressure the fetus was experiencing. Do you understand?"

In her confusion she needed to know "are they alright? How's B'lanna? Are... did you.......what are you saying?" Were you able to put it back in B'lanna? What"

"Captain, listen to me" he broke in. " I was unable to reverse the accident. The fetus is still in your uterus."

As she tried to process the information she frowned, trying to understand the implications of what the doctor just told her. "The baby is in me? I'm pregnant?" she asked.

Then she asked, "when will you be reversing it?"

"I can't", he said. "you'll have to carry B'lanna's baby to term, if that is acceptable to you."

She became quiet, as if trying to think about what it all means. One thing was certain though; she would do anything she could to save a member of her crew, born or unborn. "Whatever needs to be done doctor."

At this B'lanna and Tom came into sick bay. "She's awake? Captain. I'm so sorry this happened. We're going to get to the bottom of this." Tom was saying.

The captain turned to face the Paris's and all she could do was apologize herself. "B'lanna, I don't know what to say. If I could change this I would."

Then they inquired how she was feeling. "I 'm OK" I'm sure I'll be back on my feet in no time."

At this the doctor coughed to make his presence known. "Excuse me but my patient needs to rest. You may come back after 1300 hours to visit."

"We understand, we just needed to see her this morning. We're going over the transporter logs with Harry to get to the bottom of this. We'll see you later, captain." and walked out of sick bay.

"Doctor, how long do you plan on keeping me here? When can I leave?"

"Captain, I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. You could go into premature labor at any time. You had major surgery not 12 hours ago. You lost a lot of blood which had to be replaced, and more given to increase your blood volume quickly. Your fluids have to be watched, your vital signs monitored and the fetus needs monitoring as well."

Chakotay joined in the warning.

. "Kathryn, don't rush this. There are two lives at stake here. Do as the doctor orders. He's already officially relieved you of duty so please, try to get some rest. OK?"

"Chakotay, I'm scared. I don't know what to expect."

"Kathryn, I'll help in any way I can. You're in the best hands so let's take one day at a time."

"Chakotay, what would I do without you?" As she was saying the last statement she was yawning so he took the hint.

"Go on, get some sleep." I'll come back later. I have to give Tuvok a report on you. I filled him in on what happened last night but I'm sure he's anxious to know how you're feeling this morning."

"Alright, tell him I'm out of commission for a few days then."

Chakotay then looked at the doctor who raised his eyebrows to the ceiling and reminded her that she would be out of commission a little longer than that. With that he placed a hypospray to her neck "Here you go captain, something to help alleviate some of the pain." After the hiss she yawned again, "I'm so tired." but was already closing her eyes.

After a few days of being examined, monitored, palpated, and watched it was determined that, all things considered, she could continue her convalescence in her quarters.

"I'd like someone with you at all times captain. Tal has volunteered to stay with you to assist with anything you need. I'd like you to remain in bed as much as possible for the next few days, then gradually add to the time you're on your feet. You can read all the reports you want IN bed. You'll be given a strict diet to adhere to, no more than 1 cup of coffee a day."

At this her eyes widened, "You're kidding, 1 cup!"

"I want no stimulants in your system."

"Fine doctor, but why do I need a babysitter? I can help myself with whatever I need to do. I don't need to be waited on."

"Humor me captain. Knowing you, as soon as you're out of sickbay and my observation you'll be up and about doing everything you're not supposed to be doing. I'm serious about this. If you go into labor and I can't stop it, this baby is not developed enough to sustain life outside of the womb. She will die."

At this she relented and realized that she would have to relinquish control to someone else. There was a life depending on her and she will do everything in her power to do all she can for it.

"I've notified Commander Chakotay that he can come for you in 1 hour to escort you to your quarters. I need to examine your cervix one last time and will come to your quarters daily for a week. After that time you will be placed on 4 hour shifts at first, then back for a period of rest with your feet elevated. I have outlined a diet that I want you to follow; one that has increased protein and calories, and daily vitamin supplements. You should report any bleeding, nausea, headaches, and anything else out of the ordinary."

"As if any of this is ordinary doctor. I've never been pregnant before so ALL of this is out of the ordinary."

"Touche captain. OK, just let me check you again. With that she would allow the doctor his exam. She hated such a personal exam but understood it's importance. In the 7 years they have been on this ship, of all those yearly physicals she endured, she always managed to push off this aspect of the exam. Citing the need for her physical, she insisted it be done in her ready room where he barely had the privacy to scan her and look down her throat, or palpate her thyroid. Was she really such a difficult patient? Well now she's endured more than her share.

"I can't wait for this to be over."

"You only have another 15-20 weeks to go Captain." With that she put her feet in the stirrups and sighed.

Chapter 8

The days passed with the captain developing a routine. She couldn't break the habit of waking early so she would shower and dress in what Tom would call "sweats" and begin reading reports. Tal did her best to scan daily, check vital signs, and see to cleaning up. Kathryn finally put the reports down. There was nothing urgent needing her attention so she struck up a conversation with Tal.

"So how are you liking sick bay?"

"Captain, I can't thank you enough for this position. I love what I do."

"The crew is also glad you're there too Tal. Since Kes left us I've had so many complaints about the lack of the 'human touch' if you will. We forget sometimes that he isn't flesh and blood but his expertise is what we need. I'm just glad we have that element of skill and compassion back. And I understand from him that you are quite proficient and efficient as well."

"Thank you captain."

As the day finally came for her return to duty, Kathryn was actually excited. Pulling on her uniform she realized she had put on a few inches. "Requesting a display of maternity uniforms, Kathryn replicated 2 uniforms in size 4, red/black color. She thought she'd start with 2 and recycle them as needed. No longer having a babysitter (she released Tal after 3 days of monotony) she busied herself with clean up, making her bed, etc. Chakotay was coming to escort her to the bridge at 0700 hours so she was putting on the last of her make up when the chime to her door rang.

"Come in" she called out from her sleeping area.

"Well Kathryn, ready to assume your place on the bridge?"

"You bet I am. Are you ready to let me? Everyone has been treating me as if I'm going to break at any moment, or go into active labor. The doctor has assured me that all is well."

Giving her a warm embrace which she easily fell into "yes, the bridge is yours. Just remember, you're on light duty!"

"Yes sir" she mocked as they each smiled into the other's eyes.

The days turned into weeks. It was finally determined that the cause for the merging of the Captain's and B'lanna's life pattern was the cape of symbiotic flowers B'lanna was wearing. It was also decided that the Captain would not be transported anywhere unless a life or death situation occurred. The baby was, thankfully OK, but the doc didn't want to take any chances with the placenta. The scar tissue had not increased but in those few seconds of re materialization anything could happen.

Voyager was moving throughout a region of space that had few planets in scanning range. Senior meetings continued to inform her that as minor problems arose, the staff saw to repairs quickly. Although supplies had started to dwindle, they were not even close to being low. But Kathryn couldn't shake the unease she was feeling. After dismissing the others, she asked B'lanna to stay a bit. Reluctantly she and Tom looked at each other and she returned to her seat as the others left the conference room.

"Captain, is everything alright?" B'lanna asked.

Looking at her she said, "I was going to ask you that too. You have been a bit quiet whenever I'm around. You barely speak to me when we're at Sandrine's or in the mess hall. I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry this has happened but I , or rather we, need to do something."

"I'm sorry captain, it's just that I feel........inadequate around you. Suddenly I find myself mad at you, angry at the world and I know it's not your fault. I'm also jealous that you're the one feeling MY baby's kick, feeling her grow in YOU rather than me. I never thought I'd want to be that maternal but I do. I"...

B'lanna couldn't hold back. The tears started to flow and she couldn't stop them. Kathryn quickly got up and the two women hugged. "Blanna, it's alright, let it out. Every one was so concerned about the pregnancy, we forgot to help you through this too. I'm so sorry this is happening. I know I can't change the situation but maybe we can help each other. Please come to my quarters any evening. I want you to talk to the baby. Come with me for my next exam, and any other time you want to check on her. This is your child and she should hear your voice to."

"Thank you captain. I guess I'm not such as tough a Klingon as some seem to think." Wiping the tears from her face she began to giggle.

"I think you are a great Klingon, the best I've ever met. And one who is my friend. And B'lanna, when you come to my quarters, I want you to call me Kathryn. We're sharing something too great to stand on formalities."

Smiling, she answered "yes Kathryn" and left the room feeling so relieved. As she passed Tom at the Conn she winked and he knew that things were going to get better. He was aware of the strain she was feeling and there was nothing he could do except be there for her. When the captain exited the room they each gave each other a slight nod of understanding.

From Ops Harry announced the sensors picking up an ion storm approaching. "It is huge captain, class 7. Approaching from starboard. There is also a lot of debris in its' orbit." "Harry, can we out run it?"

"No captain. We were heading in that direction. To go around it would mean backtracking about 5 light years, and we could still be enveloped into it anyway."

"On screen" As the screen visualized the anomaly heading towards them all on the bridge were mesmerized. The last ion storm knocked out power to the ship for 2 weeks. Living on auxiliary power while repairs were made had made for a very irritated crew. People had to bunk in with each other to conserve energy. Replicators were for emergency needs only. Neelix had to become inventive with rations to make the food stores last (and that always made for some interesting meals).

"Chakotay, see to a senior staff meeting in 1 hour to form a plan, have an idea what we'll be dealing with. Harry, you and Seven bring us all the astrometric information you can gather about this thing. I'd like to get through this with as little trouble as we can." With that, Chakotay was on his way to Engineering, Harry to Astrometrics, and as replacements took their appropriate seats vacated by those officers, Kathryn quietly made her way to her ready room to throw up. " is this morning sickness ever going to ease up?"

The storm hit with fierce intensity. Red alert had been called. They had thrown out a safety buoy to hold their position as they had done when they had Fair Haven running and encountered the same type of disaster. Things were holding steady as the storm edged its way closer. Harry's voice took on an urgency as it became clear what the debris was that was caught in the swirl surrounding the storm. An asteroid field became enmeshed in the currents of the ion field and was fast approaching Voyager.

"Hold her steady Tom. Keep that deflector dish on high to deter those pieces. How soon is impact Mr. Kim?"

"10 minutes captain" As if it was listening to him, it was 10 minutes 30 seconds when the deflector dish began pushing the debris away from Voyager. Piece after piece seemed to bounce off an unseen bumper that encircled the giant starship. With each bump the power was rapidly falling. "Torres to bridge! The warp core is overheating. We've held the anchor as long as we can. We have 5 minutes of power left until the automatic shutdown is initiated. I've stretched the engines as much as I can. How much longer is the danger?"

"Sensors show us to be clear in the same amt of time B'lanna. Hold on!" It was an eternal wait. People were holding on to their work stations. Crew members in engineering were standing by the warp core ready to put the emergency force fields in place to prepare for an ejection of the core. B'lanna kept her eyes on the temperature gauge to shut down the core should it reach maximum allowance.

The clock ticked by when it happened. The storm had more punch that Voyager had to defend itself. Temps hit the mark and the core shut down. Too many seconds ticked by before the auxiliary power came on. In that time the deflector failed while 1 last surge hit Voyager. The ship rocked to the left, then right. Bodies were thrown to the floor. The ship suddenly stilled as if caught in a moment of time and frozen. They were thrown free of the ion storm but there was power fluctuations on all decks. As crew members looked around for their companions, each department began to call in reports to the bridge; including sick bay. Chakotay realized Kathryn wasn't answering. He scanned the area around her chair and saw her. She was down and on her side. Quickly getting to her side he felt her neck. While feeling her pulse he called out to Harry" report Mr Kim!"

Chapter 9

"Engines are down, running on back up engines; impulse drive only. The transporters are off-line as are the turbolifts, replicators and weapons. We do have communications, environmental and sensors." Moaning, Kathryn began to regain awareness. "Oh my head, my leg."

Kathryn, hold still. Tom is she OK?" As soon as someone relieved Tom he had his medical tricorder out and was immediately scanning his captain, and his baby. "How is she Tom" she was asking as she remained prone with Chakotay holding her hand.

"The baby's fine captain, but you're another story. This ankle is broken, a mild concussion with a scalp laceration, and a spleenic hematoma developing."

"Are repair crews mobilized Tuvok?" Chakotay called out.

"Affirmative Commander. All departments report repairs are under way, no hull breeches occurred."

"Let's get her in the ready room Chakotay. We have no way of getting her to sickbay until those turbo lifts are functioning." As Chakotay looked to Tuvok, his nod told him all he needed to know. Tuvok assumed the bridge, he could see to the captain.

Slowly he lifted her up while Tom held her leg, immobilizing the fracture site. Trying to muffle any cry of pain she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath.

"Keep breathing Captain, come on" Tom coached. "Come on, slow deep breathes. Paris to sick bay."

"Doctor here Mr. Paris. Any casualties to report?"

"The only one injured was the captain. As far as I can tell she has a hematoma developing on her spleen. She's fractured the distal tibia and fibula. An 11mm scalp laceration and mild concussion. Turbolifts are down so we can't get her down to you as of yet. But the baby is stable, no signs of placental detachment or uterine contraction."

"I'm receiving your tricorder readings Tom, do you have a medkit available?"

"Yeah doc, the one from the bridge has the usual hyposprays full."

"Good, then give her a dose of trimelitine for the pain and ambazoline for the cerebral inflammation. Neither one will affect the fetus." Doing as he was told he injected her neck and splinted the ankle while Chakotay eased her down on to the couch.

"Torres to the bridge, how is it up there?"

"Tom, tell her I'm all right" Kathryn quickly called out. "She must be so worried about the baby."

"B'lanna, the captain sustained some injuries but the baby did not, she's OK". Sighing she had to pause just a moment, and Joe Carrey saw it. "Go on up there Lieutenant. We can handle things here. We almost have the core cooled down completely. Weapons are coming back as we speak. Transporters are on line and we'll have the turbolifts in 30 minutes as some of the relays burned out."

"Thanks Joe, I owe you one." "Transporter room 1,Lt. Torres here. Beam me to the bridge."

Soon, shimmering light enveloped her and she was soon at her destination, rushing to her captain's side. "Captain, what can I do? I feel so helpless. Should we transport you t sick bay?"

Tom interjected, no B'el. We don't want to expose her to any transporter unless it's critical. The doctor wants her brought down as soon as the turbolifts are functioning, How long for that anyway? You should be down there shouldn't you?"

" No Tom, she should be here by your baby, like you are. You wouldn't get anything done unless you knew she was alright."

"You're right captain. Sorry B'el."

It was only 20 minutes when the ready room doors were opened and an antigravity stretcher was brought in. Carefully she was lifted and deposited on it and brought through the bridge to the turbolift.

"Deck 5" Chakotay called out. The doors to sick bay opened as they approached. Kathryn looked around to see how many of her crew needed to be here. "Doctor, were there any injuries?"

"Captain, I am happy to report 1 sprained wrist which Crewman Celes repaired in Engineering. I have been waiting for your arrival so we were lucky this time.

Activating the clam shell apparatus around her he spoke while he interpreted the results of the scans. "Mr Paris was accurate in his diagnosis captain, the spleen has walled off the bleeding so at this time surgery is not needed. But the ankle is another story. As you recall ,when we rescued the young woman from Trigent she also had a fracture and was also pregnant. The use of osteoregenerators is contraindicated due to the calcium shift that occurs. Excess calcium in the blood stream can cause cardiac arrhythmia in the fetus. I can only give you shortened treatments which means you are non-weight bearing on this ankle for 1 week. I'll place you in this splint and give you intermittent treatments for shorter duration. By this time next week you'll be allowed to walk with the assistance of a cane. I'll need to monitor the hematoma daily to make sure it is shrinking. I'm sorry captain but it's back to bedrest again." Sighing and shaking her head she could only nod her acceptance of the situation. What else could she do?

After Tal had assisted her into a sick bay gown, Kathryn tried to relax while Chakotay held her hand. Tal was discreet in retreating to the doctors office to review the material on her next exam in the medical courses he's teaching her. Kathryn couldn't seem to get comfortable and trying to sit up by herself proved too painful. "Ugh! I can't do anything!"

"Kathryn, what are you trying to do?"

"Just help me up a little. Lying flat gives me heartburn."

Chakotay gently placed his hands under her shoulders and around her back. She held him around the neck and he pulled pillows down and placed more under her. Then he gently placed her back down. She hesitated in removing her arms though. Looking into his eyes she couldn't help but smile,

"What ever did I do to deserve you?"

"Well for starters" he answered," you saved me from growing old alone and bitter. We've begun a journey that may last a lifetime and I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"I'm the one who should be grateful that I'm not growing old alone and bitter! I just hope I can survive this pregnancy." At this they both started to laugh and Kathryn grabbed her left side in obvious discomfort.

"Don't make me laugh!" With that he kissed her on the forehead. "Try to sleep now, you need your strength and time to heal. The bridge will be there when all this is over."

She answered him;"I'm beginning to think you like the big chair."

"Only when you're in it beside me." With those dimples flashing she closed her eyes and felt peaceful, but damn that ankle was throbbing!

It was 12 hours before the doctor allowed Kathryn to leave sickbay. But he did so with the strict warning that she was not to be left alone and that she would have Tal assist with all her needs for the next few days.

"Bed rest means just that Captain!. No traveling around this ship. You may read all the reports you want, in the bed! You may use the bathroom but while getting there and back you'll need the assistance so as not to put any weight on that ankle until I've been able to repair the fracture site."

"I'll see to it that she behaves and listens doctor."

"Very well, Commander, she may return to her quarters. Here is a hover chair for you to place her in and push."

"Your chariot awaits milady" as he spread his arms gesturing to the chair and showing her those dimples that she loves to see.

She reached for his neck as her lifted her up and gently placed her in the chair. "Let's go then my knight-in-shinning-armor"

As they left the doctor thought to himself how close they seem to be getting. "Tal, the captain just returned to her quarters. I'd like you to see to settling her in now."

"Right away doctor." Off she went to attend her newest assignment.

Chapter10

By the weeks' end, Kathryn was well on her way to healing and beginning to use a cane. She was more independent and was working half a shift, much of it on the bridge. She missed the hustle and bustle of the everyday goings on on her ship. She was now at the 25th week gestational point of a pregnancy that could be as short as 30 weeks by Klingon average or as long as 40 weeks by human averages. The doctor told her he'd "guesstimate" that she would deliver sometime between that time so she'd need frequent check ups to monitors the baby's lungs.

Voyager was traveling through the Binjari network, or so they were told by the trader they encountered yesterday. He explained that each planet had numerous moons orbiting it. Every few days the alignment was just right that sensors would be able to pick up planet activity, and transmitters would be able to send out messages. Other than that most that Voyager would be able to do would be verify that some planets were ahead but nothing of value would be detected. So with that information, Tom plotted a course that would find the precise time that alignment meant success and 1st contact could be made. It was always good to stay ahead on food and supplies and the trader told them this would be an excellent source for both.

"We should be ready in approximately 1 hour Captain." Tom called over the conn. Captain Janeway went over the list of what they had to trade with in her ready room with Chakotay. "I hope we'll be able to get some shore leave too when all is said and done" he said. It's been a few months and the crew needs to breath fresh air and have a change of scenary."

"I agree, they need that badly."

"You do too Kathryn."

"Chakotay, what I need is to know my ship is well stocked, the crew happy and working efficiently, and no enemies are lurking about. It's been a while, not that I'm looking forward to it but we're due for a battle. I'm worried when there has been a long interval without someone firing at us. People begin to feel too comfortable and lazy and loose their sharpness. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, but let's not look for trouble OK?"

"Fine, but let's see what we're in for as soon as we can."

"We're almost in communications range now Captain. 5 minutes until alignment is perfect."

" Good Tom. Open a channel Harry as soon as you're able"

"Yes Captain, Ops standing by."

"Alien vessel, this is the magistrate of the planet Binjar. State your reason for this intrusion into our space."

"Magistrate, my name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We request to trade with you. May we discuss the possibility of conducting business with you?"

"Yes, Starship Voyager, I will send a ship to you. Please remain where you until contact is made. Your position will be monitored."

"Well gentlemen, as soon as that ship is in range, scan them and learn everything we can about possible weapons threat.".

"We don't have to wait long captain, they are on an intercept course and will reach our position in 30 minutes."

"thank you Harry. Keep whatever comes into view on the big screen."

Over the next 3 hours 4 ships pulled along side Voyager. All were sleek and fast but minimal weapons detected. Once the 4 ships were in position, 1 each at port, starboard, bow. stern, the communications opened. "What is it you want of our planet Starship Voyager?"

"We would like to trade. We have an ample supply of tritanium alloy and mangesite powder. We could use some deuterium if you had enough to spare."

"Do you have any hard to find spices? There is little amount of extra space for frivolous farming, we need the space for a growing population and need to feed them the basics."

"Are you familiar with salt?, pepper?, sugar?, or leola root?"

"You have leola root? We cannot grow that at all due to the moisture of our soil. We would like to trade with you. We will come on to your vessel if you would permit it."

"You may dock at the coordinates we will send you."

"It is nice to meet a starship. We will be within your walls in a short time. Binjari vessel out"

Through out the next 4 hours, the representative from Binjari negotiated with Chakotay, Neelix and Tuvok. Kathryn watched and was amazed what a shrewd negotiator Chakotay was. She interjected an idea here and there but Chakotay handled most of the dialogue. In the end Voyager was obtaining a cache of deuterium, emptying organic waste into a barren area being fertilized for the development of future farming, 20 barrels of powdered protein based food supplement, and a good supply of clothing items such as shorts, pants, "T" shirts and blankets. They would supply the Binjari vessel with 4 crates of easily replicated sugar, transfer antimatter into their version of bussard collectors, and make copies of the doctors research into infectious diseases of the Delta Quadrant, and allow the doctor to perform in the upcoming opera scheduled for 3 nights from then. It seemed the Binjari loved the arts.

"That went well don't you think Kathryn?"

"Yes it did. I think I'll leave this whole mission in your hands Chakotay. I think I'll relax in my ready room and catch up on crew evaluations, my next communication with Starfleet, write some letters to my family, and work on the baby blanket for this little one" patting her round baby bump.

The days flew by. Kathryn got all she wanted to accomplish done and then some. The doctor was pleased with her relaxing and letting Chakotay handle this mission. "I'm happy to report your blood pressure is good, there is no fluid retention as of yet, but I would like to see you gain more weight. You've only gained 10 lbs and you're 26 weeks gestation, Captain. You should have another 5 lbs at least."

"But doctor, I'm eating 3 meals a day."

"A cup of coffee and a piece of fruit is not sufficient."

"I'll see that she has a more substantial meal, doctor."

"Thank you , B'lanna, and while you're at it, a little fresh air on the next away mission would be nice. Holding up a hand as he saw she was ready to defend her staying on board during the last mission,"I understand your reasons Captain and they were good, you needed the rest. But it won't hurt you to get off the ship when the time is right, if the time is right. These opportunities can be few and far between."

Walking back to the bridge, B"Lanna again had felt the need to apologize for the captain's predicament. As she started to speak the captain suddenly stopped and grabbed B'lanna's arm. "Oh my! Rubbing her side she pulled B'lanna's hand to her side. "Can you feel it? Can you?"

"That's the baby moving?"

"Yes, it has been happening more and more, but when I stop what I am doing she quiets down again."

"My little one, my real little one." With tears in her eyes B'lanna rubbed the spot on the captain, then suddenly realized what, and to whom she was doing it to. "I'm....I'm sorry Captain." pulling her hands away quickly Kathryn grabbed them again and repositioned them on her belly. "B'lanna, don't you ever be sorry. This is YOUR little miracle and I feel honored to be part of it. And when we are by ourselves it's Kathryn, remember that." B'lanna hugged her captain whispering "thank you Kathryn."

Chapter11

The weeks went by and were they ever busy. Voyager encountered 3 different races and 3 different situations occurred. The 1st was with the Jearna Empire. A rather short tempered people who felt the need to annoy newcomers to their space. Voyager was pecked at daily for a week but they never made a dent in the shields. Due to the need to be on red alert, there was no holodeck activities, it was 12 hours on; 12 hours off shift for all. Every one was on edge.

The next problem came within another week. Through the 3 weeks they traveled through Vasili Territory they were not permitted to speak above a whisper and they were given "Travel Vouchers" which gave them access to the much needed worm hole which would shave off 15 light years from their journey. Until they reached that point a representative stayed on the bridge 24/7 to observe their route to make sure no deviations occurred. They had to sit through constant lectures on the history of the Vasili people, only eat and drink organic products; no replicator use allowed. They had to conserve water so sonic AND regular showers were banned. Body odor, bad breath and frayed nerves were reaching the highest level ever on Voyager!

The last and worse assault came as they emerged from the worm hole. They were greeted by a battle cruiser but were able to out run them for a time. The communications attempts were met with the same answers: "We are the Bullea, we are superior. Leave our space immediately. Strangers are not welcome."

"We are indeed strangers to your space by no fault of our own. Please allow passage and we will be on our way. We were pulled into the Delta Quadrant against our will."

The 1st strike came 3 days into Bullea space. Voyager had continued as the worm hole was 1 way. The ship appeared off the port bow. An explosion rocked Voyager even with the shields in place. "Red alert, Mr Tuvok, report!"

"There is a drop of 10% in shield strength. I cannot find their weapons line to disable them."

"Warp 7 Mr Paris."

"Yes Captain."

What they lacked in sensors, Voyager had them beat with speed. Repairs under way, no casualties sustained, they moved along untouched for 3 days. Again, they were hit with a barrage of power weapons, much like a proton torpedo but which would rock the starship Minor casualties from bouncing around had sick bay busy. Red alert was constantly flashing so sleep deprivation was beginning to make people quick tempered. B'lanna had all she could do keeping the warp core stable and engineering running. Whenever Captain Janeway attempted to communicate with this race she was meet with the same response," Strangers are not welcome."

Finally they saw an opportunity to call a truce as they came upon a disabled ship. 25 life signs with 3 humanoids suffering trauma from a ruptured energy coil. The captain offered assistance, both medical and engineering. The offer was declined with a warning that the Bulleas would conquer their enemies when reinforcements arrived. "We are not your enemies. We would like to help." Silence followed.

Captain Janeway advised Tom to proceed at warp 4, Harry continuous scans of this space. I have a feeling we will meet more of this species again. I want to be ready. I just wish they'd let us help them so we could show them we are no threat."

"Obviously Captain, Chakotay offered, they don't want our help."

"I agree Commander."

The next week brought 3 more assaults. Tuvok was able to pinpoint their weapons array on the 1st and wipe it out. The next saw a drop in shield power but by 50 % not 10. The speed of Voyager was what saved them. Finding a deserted moon where they could not be detected, repairs were under way. Shields were brought up, sensors calibrated to detect them earlier. The warp core was reinforced with titanium bracing at 5 feet intervals." I don't like that they do more damage with each hit. "she was saying at the senior staff meeting.

"Captain, we should be out of their space in 3 light years, Harry reported. "There is a definite change in stellar configuration and the space seems more of a neutral zone. Beyond this moon there are 2 warships with a lot of fire power. If we can get past them it should be smooth sailing."

Then Tuvok added, "But there in lies the problem. We need to devise a plan that would give us an advantage over their weapons. If we can just disable them, Mr. Paris may be able to out run them."

"I agree. We invaded their space. I don't want to hurt them if I don't have to."

The meeting continued with suggestions made, plans devised, and plenty of silent prayers said.

When all departments reported repairs finished, Voyager emerged from their safe haven and proceeded at impulse power to avoid detection from their warp trail. It was after 2 light years that all hell broke loose. "4 ships have emerged from the 2 moons dead ahead, Captain" Our sensors didn't pick them up as the moon emits low level ion waves and they were behind that."

"Warp 9 Mr Paris! The 4 ships were coming 2 from starboard, 2 from port. All had weapons powered.

"When to intercept" Mr Kim?"

"In approximately 20 minutes, Captain."

"OK, red alert, all hands battle stations", she announced. The determination in her voice gave the bridge crew a feeling of confidence. "We can do this people, just like we planned. On my mark Mr. Tuvok, Tom. Now!"

Almost immediately Voyager dropped out of warp and the 4 ships lost them on sensors. The deflector dish was activated and all antimatter released. As the ships neared them they shot to warp and ignited the antimatter. The ships fired blindly at the space Voyager was presumed to be. As they sped through the remainder of the Bullea space, mines were detected before the border. When the Bullea ships couldn't hit Voyager, they detonated the mines. "Hull breeches decks 7,8,9. Emergency force fields holding. Deflector dish is off-line. Gravity plating is failing around the bridge!" At this Chakotay immediately grabbed the captain as she began floating. "Hold on Kathryn," he screamed as he wrapped his foot under the base of the center console and reached her about the waist. He gently held on until Tuvok could re-establish gravity. It was a bumpy ride with conduits rupturing, power outages, and bulkheads buckling. But as quickly as it started, it was quiet. Kathryn was in the lap of her 1st officer. Smoke was being quietly vented out of the bridge.

"Report" she yelled as she was standing, albeit a little shaky. Chakotay helped her to her feet and quickly helped Tom off the floor where he fell as gravity was reestablished. Harry was coughing but able to count off as reports came in.

"Engineering has the warp core stable. Environmental, communications, turbolifts all on-line. Transporters, weapons, deflector off-line. Sick bay reports minor casualties, no need for Mr. Paris.

Sensors picking up many planets ahead but unable to identify class until we are closer."

"Understood, senior staff meeting in 1 hour. Please see to it Chakotay. I'll be in sick bay."

"Captain,is every thing OK?"

"I don't know Tom, I feel a little dizzy and" …..... with that her knees started to buckle and both Tom and Chakotay reached her, preventing her from hitting the deck. As Chakotay lifted her up Tom started scanning her abdomen. "I don't think it's labor but let's get her to the doc."

Kathryn started to open her eyes as they entered the turbolift. "What happened?" As Chakotay let her stand while keeping an arm around her waist he explained that she fainted. We're bringing you to see the doctor Kathryn."

Pulling the curtain around the biobed, the doctor ushered everyone away. "Tal, let's get a set of vitals and see how her BP is. As the clam shell closed around her Kathryn felt like a fool. She hated people making a fuss over her and if it wasn't for the baby she would have marched out of there.

"Captain, your blood pressure is down and with what we just went through I'd say your body had a hard time adjusting to the weightlessness that we suddenly experienced. Your pressure went down too fast. I think it's best to rest for a while and see how you are in a few hours."

"Doctor, I have a ship in crisis! Do you really think I can relax NOW!"

"How about calling the shots from here? Can't the others come here so all of you can meet and I can monitor you and the baby?"

"Yes, I think that's a great idea doctor, I'll notify all the others and have our meeting here, Chakotay said."

"Thank you Chakotay," Thinking to herself she felt so good when he was around. It was as if things were just better with him. "I'm so lucky to have him."she thought.

Chapter12

The meeting went well with plans to make repairs as quickly as possible. It was determined that landing Voyager was the best option so crews could rotate with time off and work. Each department made a detailed list of things that needed attention and prioritized each list with either the captain or Chakotay. The doctor cleared her for duty as long as she rested every 4 hours.

She was approaching the 30 week gestational point so weekly exams were ordered. B'lanna went with the captain and saw to her resting as well. She spent most evenings with her and often with Tom and Chakotay as well.

Repairs were slow. They had found an M class planet after 12 days in this new sector; where ever this might be. Voyager maintained a low orbit while scouting a place to land. When they did, security teams were dispatched. While on land repairs were started. They began with the sensors, increasing their range. Then weapons as the captain couldn't sleep well knowing Voyager was vulnerable to attack.

"Chakotay, Harry called out, "I'm picking up the presence of many of the elements we need. Dilithium, manganese, titanium, uranium, and water. About 3 meters from here."

"Great, any life signs around those discoveries?"

"No Commander."

"Very well. Chakotay to Voyager. We can start mining operations. There are cave formations which are great sources of valuable elements, ore, water. Send B'lanna with a team to start, she can evaluate further. There is also a great amount of fruit. See if Neelix can come down to get samples for the doctor to inspect. Chakotay out"

"Tuvok, could you see to the work crews?"

"Very well, Captain."

With in 2 weeks they had Voyager refilled with crystal clear water in all holding tanks. Mining crews were on 4 hour shifts in and out, filling the cargo hold of the Delta Flyer with many of the elements needed to replenish the engineering needs.

At the morning meeting it was noted that the caves had a splendid natural occurrence of stalagmites and stalactite, with natural warm springs in pools with in the cave floor, the crew needed some extended R&R. As usual the captain declined placing herself on leave. Within in 1 week, all crew had at least 2 days off where they enjoyed the "Rainbow Pools" as they were nicknamed. Some relaxed on the open meadows with a hazy sun.

Ringing for entry into the Ready Room, B'lanna stode in to the office and looked the captain square into her eyes. " What can I do for you B"lanna?"

"We have all had a chance to rest, relax, walk in the fresh air but you have stayed on board! I promised the doctor I'd get you out remember?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sort of nervous leaving my little haven here."

"Captain, the doctor will be a short shuttle ride away! I hate to tell you that Klingon labors tend to be a bit long. I'm not asking you to spend the night down there, just a few hours. Please, I would feel better about it."

"Fine, we'll go for a few hours. I've finished crew evaluations, monthly reports, plotted out some ideas for Starfleet so I'll be ready in 30 minutes. I do need to stretch my legs, this sciatica is starting to get to me."

As she stood she rubbed her lower back which B'lanna noticed "I hope it'll be over soon captain. 1st morning sickness, the broken ankle, then this sciatica. You've had it on and off for a while now."

"I thought it went away too. But it's back with a vengeance. Coming and going all day."

The last group was enjoying the fresh air and countryside of this uncharted planet. Mike Ayala, Tom and B'lanna, and the Delaney sisters were hiking up a hill lined with beautiful wildflowers, magnificent trees and refreshing streams.

Kathryn brought a pad with her latest novel, hoping to lie on one of the lounge chairs the crew had brought down during the 1st round of shore leave. But she definitely needed to walk a little in hopes of easing these back spasms that she was feeling every so often. They were getting stronger so when Chakotay suggested she rest, she made like she was looking at the flowers and gathered a few. Then she decided that if she didn't feel better, she'd take the pain killer she packed for herself. She read up on it and it was safe for the baby and she'd feel nothing for a few hours. The doctor had given her a few doses to be used only at night so she could get some sleep.

"I want to know when you use it captain, I wouldn't want you to sleep through labor now!" She gave him that glare that told him not to talk nonsense, but then again knowing that was his way.

Suddenly, while the captain was off picking wildflowers and exploring the caves, Tom activated his comm badge. "Chakotay, I'm transporting all of us back to the Flyer. Mike had an accident. He fell and hit his head and is bleeding into his brain!

Chakotay knew it was bad by the sound of Tom's voice and the urgency in his message. "We have to get back to Voyager now!" he said.

"Tom, it'll take me 30 minutes to gather the captain. She can't walk that fast and she's started into the caves." As Tom called out the reply, Chakotay already guessed what he'd say.

"We can't wait Chakotay. Mike's in bad shape."

"Fine. Send the shuttle back as soon as you reach Voyager. She'll want to get back ."

Within minutes the Delta Flyer was whisking all members of the shore leave crew back except Chakotay and Kathryn. As he reached her he found her asleep on a lounge chair It was a hour before he heard from Voyager. Tom reported Mike was doing well, the doctor relieved the pressure and evacuated a huge blood clot. The fracture was healed and he said if it had been much longer he doesn't know if Mike would have made it. Knowing he made the right decision it letting the Flyer go and not waiting to gather the Captain made him feel better.

When she finally started to stir, she looked around and saw Chakotay watching her. "I guess I dozed off. I'm sorry I haven't been much company. And what's wrong, you have that 'I have bad news for you' look".

"There was an accident Kathryn. Mike Ayala was walking on some wet stones and fell back hitting his head. Tom had to rush him back to Voyager for immediate surgery which was successful." He was quick to reassure her as he could see the pained expression come to her face.

"Oh thank goodness. You made the right decision in sending the Flyer out and not wasting time gathering this elephant" she said while rubbing her belly. "When do you expect the Flyer to come for us?"

"There is now a storm in the upper atmosphere so communications are erratic. I think we'd better get cover while we wait. I think that storm is coming our way anytime now. We'll wait it out in that beautiful cave over there."

Gathering the duffel of emergency OB supplies that the doctor insisted travel with the captain wherever she went, and the lounge chair, they started toward the cave. As they settled themselves they heard a huge clap of thunder outside and heard the torrents of rain hitting the ground. "Wow, that was quick. We made it just in time didn't we?"Grabbing his arm in a sudden grip, Kathryn stopped dead in her tracks. "What's the matter Kathryn?"

For a moment she couldn't speak. As the pain eased he could see her expression of urgency written all over her face. "Kathryn?"

"Chakotay, that was a contraction!"

Chapter13

"But I thought you were having back spasms like you've had in the past?"

"I thought so too! They were getting so intense I took the hypospray the doctor gave me and I fell asleep. Now it's worn off and I'm feeling them again but it was different. It started in the lower back and sort of wrapped around me in the front. Here comes another one!"

"OK Kathryn, let's not panic. Take slow deep breaths like in the program he showed us. That's it. I'm going to see if I can reach Voyager." Chakotay to Voyager, do you read? Voyager, come in."

As he tried Voyager, he watched her. Walking around and rubbing her abdomen, she was attempting the rhythmic breathing they practiced. He was her coach, as the doc felt Tom and B'lanna would be too worried about their baby to really focus on the captain's needs. He was honored she asked him but never dreamed he would be needed in this kind of situation. He was frightened; for her, the baby and wondered if he could really do what was needed if it came to that. He hoped Voyager would get to them soon. He did not want to deliver a baby here.

"There's no answer yet. I'll keep trying, how are you doing?"

"I think that storm is interfering with our attempts, and I'm not doing well Chakotay. It's getting worse. These spasms are coming every 10 minutes and they all come around to the front now. I must have been in back labor! What an idiot I was! I ...UGH! "

"Come on, look at me. Slow deep breath. Now blow it out like a candle. Slow. That's it! You're doing great."

"Ah. That's better. That was longer. Chakotay, I don't want to have a baby here!"

"Kathryn, I don't want to deliver a baby here but we may not have a choice. Let's see what the doctor packed." Opening the duffel he found a large absorbent sheet with a switch which activated suction ability. He laid it on the lounge. Next he found the aspirator to clear the airway of the baby. There were blankets and a laser scalpel to cut the cord. "Wow, looks like he thought of everything."

"Oh Chakotay, I'm scared. What if something happens to this little one and I'm the cause. I couldn't live with that. I..."

"Stop it Kathryn. You and I both know it's NOT your fault we're in this predicament. B'lanna encouraged you to come down. Mike's accident necessitated them leaving us here. We'll make the best of it until help arrives."

"But what if help doesn't come in time? What if"

"Kathryn, let's not think of the what if's. Let's concentrate on keeping you comfortable and in control of the......"

"Here comes another one" Rubbing her back then her belly she started to inhale.

"That's it, a cleansing breath. Let it out and take another. Good, let it out slowly. Easy, that's good Kathryn. Slowly; easy does it, good, relax. That was only 7 minutes since the last one. The contractions are coming faster all right."

She walked a little. She looked at him. "Thank you so much for being here Chakotay. I know I've seen the holovids the doctor prepared. I've read the articles on Klingon and Human births but I don't think I'm really prepared to do this!"

"I don't think we have much choice Kathryn."

"Oh no!" Looking down she felt the fluid running down her legs and saw the water pooling at her feet. "My water just broke!" Chakotay! Looking up into his face he saw fear like he'd never seen on her face. "Maybe you'd better lie down Kathryn. Um, maybe...."

"O", her knees were buckling. He grabbed hold of her and got her over to the lounge. Pulling her legs up she cried out, " It's coming!"

He quickly removed the obstructive clothing and saw the head. "You're crowning, I see the head. You can push if that's what you need to do!"

"How.....do....I...start? I..."

"Kathryn, take a deep breath. Come on, do it with me. Inhale. That's it now HOLD IT! Push like you mean it. That's it;come on. OK. Let it out."

As Kathryn followed his instructions, it was, (with each contraction) hold her knees, push and relax. "Voyager, do you read me! I have an emergency! Come on Kathryn, take a deep breath. Let it out. You're doing really well." Between contractions he was wiping her forehead, and going over in his head what he needed to do for the baby when she emerged. He had to clear the airway, clamp and cut the cord, keep her warm.

"Here comes another one" she said, and was beginning to sound totally exhausted. It's been a while Chakotay, how long have we been doing this? I can't take much more!"

"Yes you can Kathryn, you have to! Come on take a deep breath. Now hold it and push. That's good, she's coming! She's coming!

With that the little one they've been waiting for made her appearance. Gently he aspirated mucus from her nose and mouth. He placed her on her side on the foot of the lounge and clamped the umbilical cord near her belly and a few inches away. Taking the laser scalpel he made a cut between the clamps. Quickly wrapping her in the insulated blanket Kathryn was calling out as she was panting from the experience. "Chakotay, is she alright!! I don't hear her. I …." with that the baby made a little squeal. Then another. Kathryn started to cry. "Oh Chakotay, she sounds so wonderful" Is she OK?"

"Well, see for yourself" He then handed her the squealing little baby. "I think it's good to let her cry a little. It clears out her lungs doesn't it?"

"These lungs sound pretty good to me don't you think" she said behind tears of joy! "We did it Chakotay!" Not the way I pictured it was going to be but we did it." She looked him in the eyes with such warmth. He was so filled with joy; and relief.

"You did it Kathryn, I was just glad I could help."

"Chakotay, I couldn't have done all this without you! Thank you so much. As she was looking down at the now quiet baby her expression became pained again. "Chakotay, I'm feeling it again!"

"That's the afterbirth Kathryn. Give her to me." Placing her down he said "push one more time."

As the placenta was delivered he knew he needed to wrap it up so the doctor could examine it. Why, he couldn't remember, but he did what needed to be done. Placing it in the container he placed the baby back in Kathryn's arms and put the absorbent pads at the birthing area. Covering her with the larger thermal blanket he tried Voyager again. Again he was answered with static.

"Boy are they going to be surprised when they get back for us! He said. They both laughed and smiled at each other. She was so relieved. "Is it still raining?"

"Yes, but it's easing up a bit. Hopefully it won't be too much longer."

Too much longer became 30 minutes. The baby was beginning to get upset. "Chakotay, something's wrong. She was sleeping on and off but she's awake now and crying." I don't know, could she be in pain? Hungry?

"Why don't you feed her Kathryn? You've got the supplies, I don't. And the doc didn't pack any formula. I know B'lanna wanted her to be breast fed. Give it a try.

"I didn't even think about this possibility. I've never done this before! Let's see, could you unzip this dress in the back?" Pulling down the zipper he walked away from the lounge to give her some privacy but she called him back. "Take her for a moment will you Chakotay? I need to pull this dress off so I can try to see if I can do this." He came back, taking the baby from her so she could pull the dress off in front. "OK, I think I'm ready." She held out her hands for the baby and she could see Chakotay tried not to look at her. "Chakotay, it's OK. You've seen me at a most intimate moment, I think this is nothing in comparison."

"Kathryn, I've never seen you look more feminine". Smiling he held the sight in front of him and thought that fate had really dealt them some hand.

Chapter14

"Delta Flyer to Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, do you read? Come in captain, commander."

"Commander Chakotay here, how far are you from our location?

"Approximately 10 minutes out. The lightning was intense and we couldn't get through. There was a small Ion storm throwing us off. Is everything OK?"

"All is well, Tom. Bring along the antigrav stretcher and prepare to receive 3 people."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes DADDY, I am. And ALL of us are just fine. Is B'lanna with you?"

"As a matter of fact she is. When we knew Mike was alright she couldn't wait to get back. She's been frantic and had a feeling something was wrong. I guess her mothers instinct kicked in already."

As he was talking he looked at his wife and saw tears streaming down her face. "Paris out."

"Kathryn, I believe we have company." The sight to greet B'lanna and Tom was of a smiling command team holding a small bundle. B'lanna put her hands to her mouth while she starred at her baby. "Here you go B'lanna, this is your daughter. Miss Paris, this is your mommy" and Kathryn held out the baby. B'lanna gently took her daughter and could barely see for all the tears streaming down her face. Tom looked on too, as he ran a tricordr over the now sleeping infant. "Thank you Captain. I don't know what to say".

"You don't have to say anything Tom. I"m glad to have helped out. Chakotay and I will fill you in on all the details later, let's go home." She started to get up from the lounge but Tom would have none of that. "Captain, just let me scan you and we'll get you on the stretcher."

"Tom, women have been having babies for centuries. I feel fine."

"And might I add captain that the mortality rate for women in childbirth was quite high centuries ago. Let's make sure you're OK now and let the doc say you're fine." As he scanned her, Chakotay packed up all the supplies around them, then the men lifted her into the stretcher. The rest of the supplies were loaded onto the Flyer and all were ready to take off.

As the Flyer was secured in the shuttle bay and the door opened, the doctor rushed in to check his new patients. As he approached the captain she immediately ordered him to the baby 1st. "Make sure she's alright doctor, please. I'm fine."

Of course you are captain, you'd say that if you were dying. Mr Paris sent me the scans as soon as you were within range so from those I could see she checks out well. I would like to give both of you a thorough physical examination when we get to sick bay. Mr Chakotay, did you save the placenta? I'll need that to check later after I see to my patients. And I would like your version of the events on that planet. You seem to have preformed very well under difficult conditions."

"He was great! Doctor." Kathryn added.

"Your holovids were a great help. I wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't given them to us!" he added.

Once the baby was checked out, he allowed her to go back to her new home with her parents.

"Your turn Captain." As Tal was getting the instruments needed for her exam, Kathryn turned to Chakotay. "Why don't you go and have a nice hot shower and relax. I'll meet you later. I think we both need a nice hot meal as well. Maybe Neelix can fix us something, or better yet, we replicate our favorite dishes."

"Take good care of her doc, I feel sort of responsible now." They both smiled to each other and Tal noticed a sparkle in their eyes that the doctor missed. "I will Commander, as soon as you leave me to do what I need to do.

"Well captain, let's begin." As the doctor poked and palpated, he watched as she winced when he did deep tissue scans. "Does this hurt Captain?"

"Just a little doctor. Can I go now? I don't know what I feel more; tired, sore or hungry."

"I imagine all 3. But unfortunately Captain I'm detecting some retained placental products. I need to look at the placenta for just a moment." Placing her legs back down on the bed he called Tal to stay with her while he brought the specimen to the lab. Turning it over in the dish he noticed some irregularities.

"I'm sorry Captain, the placenta did not deliver completely. It will be a simple procedure to just clean out the uterus. If we don't get this done you could develop an infection. It won't take long. And while you are asleep I'll repair the laceration in the perineum that the birth caused. Again, without the procedure it will take much longer for you to heal and you'll be bleeding much heavier."

After his shower Chakotay called into Kathryn's quarters and received no answer. He then tried sick bay. Finding out she was still there he went back. The curtain was closed around the surgical bay and all was quiet. Tal heard him come in and came out from around the curtain. "Oh, Commander. The captain is asleep but you can sit by her bed. I'm sure she'll be awake soon."

"I thought she'd be having her shower about now. Is every thing alright?"

"I'll let the doctor talk to you." With that he too came into view.

"Commander, it was good that you remembered to bring back the placenta. I examined it and found it was not intact. With that finding and the physical exam of the Captain, I had to preform a minor procedure. She was heavily sedated and is now resting comfortably. She should be able to leave in the morning. I'd like to watch her overnight if she'll cooperate. You might try to convince her, she listens to you more than to me."

"Sure doc." Sitting down next to the bed he held her hand. She looked pale and drained. Tal came in then and replaced another bag of IV fluid to the line that was running. She lost a lot of fluid Commander, this is just getting her back in balance. She is anemic though, so someone is going to have to be on her case to eat well and take the supplements the doctor will want her to take." As she said this he detected a smile knowing full well she was referring to himself.

"I think I'll be able to find someone to do that " he answered. She was an observant nurse he thought. Or are his feelings that transparent? Either way, people are going to know that some parameters have changed. It may have been a transporter accident; but it will have changed their lives forever.

The End........or rather,.......... The Beginning!


End file.
